This invention relates to a natural, acid soluble blue pigment suitable as a food colorant. More particularly, the invention relates to an acid soluble spirulina blue pigment in dry form and to methods of making same. The pigment is particularly useful in food products in which an acid-soluble blue colorant is desired.
Blue pigments for food products are, of course, known. However, there are few natural blue pigments which are acid soluble, have appropriate hue and, are approved for use in foods and new pigments suitable for use in food products are desirable.
It is an object of the invention to provide an acid soluble spirulina blue pigment. It is a further object to provide an effective method for the preparation of the pigment, and it is a further object to provide such pigments in a form suitable for use in food products such as beverages and dry beverage mixes.